Transportation Transmutations
by The Phantom Marshmallow
Summary: When part of the cast of Soul Eater drop in to Amestris for an unexpected - and unplanned - visit, they weren't expecting any hitchhikers to come with. But will the little stow-away be their ticket home? Post Anime/Soul Eater, Post Brotherhood/FMA. AU.


**A/N:** Okay. You now have a reason to shoot/despise/hit me with a brick. Instead of working on Swine among Pearls, like I was supposed to, I wrote this? Some random Soul Eater/FMA crossover? I don't really know. I just got bored during study hall, took out my iPod, and started messing with the notes app. Took me about 3 days to write this, and it's just the prologue. But typing on an iPod is hard! D: Thankfully, the school has wifi, so I was able to email it to myself, because our wifi at home is down and only once computer has internet.

What have I just done? Now I have 2 stories to update, and I still want to rewrite my first story. Well, this should hopefully keep me busy till sometime around summer next year (The new FMA movie should be out in America by then! :D)

I don't really have a plot for this. Not at all. It just happened. So deal with the idiocy! :D

Set Post-Brotherhood FMA and Post-Anime Soul Eater.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist belong to their respective owners, not to me. If I did own them though, Ed and Soul would probably be a yaoi couple :D *shot by an angry potato* (Jk, Jk! Not to disappoint, but I'm an EdxWinry and SoulxMaka shipper! :3)

On with the story! :D

* * *

Ed sat in the train booth, shifting around and trying to find a more comfortable sitting position. His wife, Winry, nudged him in the side with her elbow. "Will you cut it out, Ed? It's hard to read when you won't stop wriggling in your seat," she chastised, not once taking her eyes off of the Automail catalog in front of her.

Ed sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I can't help it! It's not my fault you sprung a surprise trip to Rush Valley on me at the last minute. I didn't even get a chance to sleep last night after finishing all the last minute packing for the kids!"

"Well that's because you kept packing everything wrong! This wouldn't happen if you would just listen to me once in a while."

"Yeah, but I still don't want to go. Even without an Automail arm for all those machine junkies to fawn over, I still have to wear pants to hide my leg, and it's a real pain to wear pants in the summer. ESPECIALLY in Rush Valley."

"Oh, quit it with the dramatics. Besides, I'm actually looking forward to this trip! It's been too long since I've seen Paninya or Garfiel. And I kind of miss the weather there too."

"Great, we get to go meet up with your pickpocket friend and overly flamboyant mentor."

"At least _I_ can beat my mentor in a fight."

"... Point taken."

The 'happy' couple continued to bicker, not noticing the train suddenly lurch to a stop until one of the kids let out an excited squeal, opening the train window and sticking their head out.

"Sara Elric! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Winry exclaimed, reaching over to take the excited girl away from the window. "If you keep that up, you'll fall out!"

"But mommy, the train stopped! Are we there now?" the child asked with a curious glance. Looking out the window, Ed noticed that they had indeed stopped. However, they weren't in Rush Valley yet. If anything, they were still a good two or three hours away.

"Ed?" Ed turned his attention back to his wife. "Maybe you should go see what's going on."

Edward nodded. Yawning, he stood up and stretched; riding in a train was something he had never truly gotten used to over the years. He made his way over to the door where the two train cars were linked, then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Stay here with the kids, okay?"

Winry nodded back. Edward didn't want her to follow him outside. In all his time spent traveling, he had heard many stories about train hijackings, and had even experienced a few. And without his alchemy to fight with, he wasn't in the mood to wrestle his family away from a group of idiotic muscle-heads.

Opening the door slowly, in case someone was waiting outside for them, Ed stuck his head out through the opening. As far as he could tell, nothing important was happening at the moment. No large explosions or fires were preventing the train from moving. He didn't hear anyone yelling for help, so a hijacking was unlikely. Hopping off the train, he reached into his coat pocket, fingers curling around the base of his gun (hey, he had to have some method of self defense!). Sneaking around the train cars, he made his way to the front of the vehicle. Once again, no major blockages could be found, and Ed wondered for the fifteenth time why the train had stopped. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something strange.

Standing in the middle of the train tracks, about 50 meters ahead, were two young adults, about the same age as him. They both looked very disoriented, and likely had little or no idea how they had arrived there.

"Hey! You two over there!" Ed called out, waving his arm. "What are you doing; you're blocking the train!"

The two looked over in his direction now, a look of confusion on their faces. Whoever they were, they probably didn't speak Amestrian. They didn't look to be from Amestris, or any of its neighboring countries at that. They looked like they were from the far west; they had similar traits to the people Ed had met there during his travels over there. Luckily for him, he still knew a bit of the languages spoken in those areas. He repeated himself, first in Spanish. They looked like they knew what language he was speaking at least, but still they didn't seem to understand him. Ed called out one more time, this time in English.

"You two over there, are you okay?" Yep, that was the right language; at least it seemed they understood that much. They said something to each other, and then looked back over at Ed.

"We're a little lost; can you help us out please?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh, I wonder who the random people are? *shot* No, seriously. I haven't decided yet. ._. It'll probably be Soul and Maka. Or maybe Tsubaki and Black Star, they need moar love! :D

Anyways, to clear something up: The random people are from the Soul Eater-verse, meaning they're from Death City, conveniently located smack dab in the middle of Nevada, which is why they speak English, even though the anime is from Japan.

At the end of Brotherhood, Ed went to the West, so that means he visited their version of the Americas. For a lack of any official information (or brain creativity), I stuck with Spanish and English, thereby eliminating the language barrier - partly. It'll be fun to mess with that little detail!

Roar. Must get back to work on other stories now to avoid the angry mom of pitchforks. This will eventually be continued, after I update my other story. Please Review!~


End file.
